Spawn of a Virus
by Google Girl11
Summary: Well, I wrote this because I had half an hour to spare because my computer was full of viruses, hence the title...I love this pairing!Zafa...


A/N This is based off of LO, but I'm changing things so that Zack and Tifa could be together...and I'm really just writing this to waste time while my viruses are cleaned out of my computer...Oh, and this is done in notepad, so a warning of typos and weird spacing...and first fanfic, so just bear with the sucky-ness…

Tifa trembled as Zack fought Sephiroth above her. _How could I say that I hate him? He saved my life just now, and after I told him I hated him, he apologized...but I said nothing back. I just let him walk into his death..._

Tifa's thoughts were cut off as Zack came crashing down. Realizing that he was going to land in the electric field surrounding the area, Tifa, ignoring her injuries, pulled Zack, in mid-flight, onto her. His weight crushed the air out of her, and made her wounds feel like they were on fire. "Zack...can't...breathe..." managed Tifa.

Zack rolled off of Tifa into a sitting position next to her. "Thanks..." Zack groaned. He looked towards Tifa's limp form. "Tifa!" Zack pulled Tifa into his lap. "Tifa, stay with me...you've got to keep your eyes open..."

"Zack...I'm so cold..." answered Tifa. She buried her head into the crock of his neck. "The other place is so warm..."

Zack tightened his arms around her. "Tifa, stay with me...watch Cloud beat Sephiroth..."

At the mention of Cloud's name, Tifa lifted her head to face Zack. "Cloud's here?"

"Yeah, look up...our boy's kicking butt!" Zack smiled as he watched Cloud stab Sephiroth in the back. Then his eyes went wide as he realized what Sephiroth was going to do. Zack grabbed Tifa's chin and faced her toward him. "Tifa, keep your eyes on my face, don't look away. I don't want you to see what will happen next."

"What!" Tifa protested, twisting her head out of Zack's grasp, just in time to see Cloud get run through with Sephiroth's sword. "CLOUD!" she cried. Tears wield up into her eyes as she collapsed back into Zack. "I shouldn't have looked...I should have listened to you..." she sobbed into Zack's chest. His fingers running through her hair comforted them both.

"Cloud's a fighter, he's still fighting," said Zack as he watched Cloud inch his way along Sephiroth's sword. "Oh, shit!" Zack shielded Tifa with his body as Sephiroth leaped into the mako-field, causing the building to become unstable and crumble. They tumbled down a couple floors until it all went blissfully black.

--------

Zack woke up to someone running their fingers through his hair. Tilting his head up, he saw that it was _Tifa's _fingers through his hair, and that in fact his head was her lap. They were in a bed, him lying down while she was sitting Indian-style. Blindingly white walls surrounded them. Taking another glance at Tifa, Zack realized that she was deep in thought, not realizing that he was even up. She was beautiful.

When her fingers stopped moving, Zack made a little snort of annoyance. Tifa looked down with a start. "Oh, you're up!" A bit of color crossed her cheeks. "For how long?"

"Not that long…I was just wondering what I did to have this beautiful young lady in my bed at this hour." Zack flashed her his award-winning smile.

"Easy cheesy," Tifa laughed. "I'm just here to keep you company, since…" Tifa's face turned somber." Well since you saved my life at least twice at the mako-plant…"

"I do believe that it was at least three times, but, eeh, who's keeping count," replied Zack, trying to keep the mood light.

"Zack, I'm serious. I told you I hated you and you still did everything in your power to keep me safe…"

"I knew that you didn't mean that you hated me. I mean, who could hate a face this handsome?"

"Grrr, Zack…"Tifa sighed. "You're impossible," she said with a smile.

"Just a part of my charm." Zack retorted.

"Anyways, I just wanted to say thank you. I don't know how to repay you…"

"I could think of something…" Zack replied with a smile. He flipped over so that he was on his stomach; an eyebrow rose in expectation.

"Must you cheapen the moment!" laughed Tifa as she planted a kiss on Zack's awaiting lips.

A/N Yes, I know, stupid, cheesy, never mentioned Cloud again…sorry, but the viruses are gone and I got a video game to play, so please review…


End file.
